Rain Magic
by lil noir neko
Summary: The rain hid you, soaked and sheltered you. It hid your tears, maybe even cried for you. It made you feel refreshed when you felt the world around you was falling apart. The rain reminded him of Tyson.


**Hey guys, if you haven't noticed already I have changed my name. I thought it was time fora new name anyway. Sorry I haven't been writing as often or updating as often I've just had a bad case of writers block on some of my stories, I still do. I know I've kept you waiting for a long time, so please just try to be patient. Anyway, I hope you like this story because I felt I just had to write it. So please enjoy and tell me what you think. **

* * *

****

**Rain Magic**

* * *

The rain was falling down, hitting the windows heavily. Kai felt a strange emptiness that he had felt before, something that was new. It wasn't a bad emptiness, more of something longing to be greater. He smirked, not sure of what do when it came to his feelings. Kai was never one to admit them and kept them bottled up within him. Kai smirked; glad that he could keep his emotions in check compared to a certain teen.

The smirk faded into a confused frown at the thought of blue haired dragon. Kai's thoughts turned to him, in how he had aged during the years that had passed. Now, a seventeen year old, Tyson was handsome and filled out his features nicely. Sure, Tyson had his flaws, but they were not as important as some of the other qualities the dragon possessed. He was strong, never willing to back down, and always stuck through it to save a friend. Tyson had the incredible ability to make friends wherever he went and possessed the strength, if you made him angry enough, to scare you.

Kai didn't understand where these thoughts had come from and confusion was an emotion Kai was not used to. The blunette made Kai feel confused, happy, even loved. Kai was not used to these emotions so therefore turned them away when dealing with people. Sure, he knew he was a cold-hearted bastard but Tyson seemed to see through the outer shell and get into the inner one. Perhaps, or as Kai liked to believe, Tyson had more to him. No. No, Kai knew that there was more to Tyson then others saw.

Watching the rain made him think of Tyson somehow. The rain hid you, soaked and sheltered you. It hid your tears, maybe even cried for you. It made you feel refreshed when you felt the world around you was falling apart and the rain offered you a chance to just sit there and watch the endless amount of water that fell onto you, hypnotizing you and pulling you into it's patterns. To Kai, the rain reminded him so much of Tyson and how much Tyson could give. The rain was life giving and could take away life. It made you see more clearly and made you appreciate the days when there were no clouds in the sky and the sun chose to shine on the world below. Yes, the rain defiantly reminded him of Tyson.

Tyson was soaking wet and standing outside Kai's apartment door. He didn't know why he had come to see the older teen, he wasn't even sure why his feet carried him here. He knew he wanted to take a walk outside but lost his umbrella a short time ago. He could hear the rain outside and felt the pounding in his chest that always came with thoughts of Kai.

Tyson was usually the one to feel anger from the dual haired teen and usually Tyson would always match that anger with his own. Then there were the times when Tyson and Kai had there moments, when they didn't argue and were supportive of each other and when they weren't either of those they things they were at least friends.

Tyson was Kai's teammate, his rival and, sometimes, he felt they may be more then that. _Sometimes_, Tyson often wondered, _sometimes, what if we were more than we could be._ Tyson was not as mature as Kai and he did act childish sometimes but Tyson was mature and he knew more then he let on. Tyson felt as if he was the prisoner in Kai's cage sometimes but, oddly, he didn't mind.

The thought of being caught in Kai's traps was sometimes just what he needed to be happy. Every time they argued Tyson would sense something there but he never knew just what that feeling was. It confused him to no end. His hand rose to knock on the door but stopped when he came close to it. Something stopped Tyson, a feeling of intense emotion washed over him and doubt clouded his mind.

"Why would Kai even think of my as something like that," he turned and left the hall, empty and lifeless, just as the rain seemed to be on this night. "Why did I even get my hopes up?" Emotions always filled Tyson when he thought of Kai, first happiness, then worry then doubt. Tyson hated how Kai made him feel and tonight, maybe the rain would wash away those feelings.

Kai watched outside the window, the rain making it too blurry to see much of anything. Silently he cursed and waited, not sure why, and saw a hat hit the window. That hat looked similar to one Tyson would wear. Kai opened the window and sure enough it was the hat Tyson wore. He saw the blunette, standing in the rain waiting for the light to change. Quickly Kai gathered his raincoat around him and slipped on his shoes trying to catch the teen.

He wasn't sure why he rushed to Tyson but something about the dragon pulled him in and kept him, for the most part, sane. Kai rushed toward the teen, relieved that this particular light had a bad habit of not changing very quickly. Kai found himself growing slightly worried when the absence of the hat had not affected the blunette.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked in the best cold voice he could muster. Tyson neither turned around nor gave an indication that he had heard the dual haired teen. Kai turned Tyson around forcefully and noticed the flushed look that seemed to have overcome the holder of Dragoon. Kai frowned and watched as chocolate brown eyes gazed up in a shy manor at Kai.

_He looks kind of cute when he blushes. Wait! Did I use the word cute? _Kai shook his head and pulled Tyson toward the apartment. Tyson allowed himself to be pulled as far as the front door of the building before stopping. Rain slipped down his hair and onto his face.

"Kai?" the ruby eyed phoenix turned around and looked at Tyson.

"What?" Kai gazed into the depths of Tyson's eyes. A permanent blush seemed to have stained the cheeks of the blue haired dragon and left the usually loud and confident teen shy and almost unwilling to talk. "We don't have time to stand out here in the rain."

"Why? What's wrong with the rain?" Kai really didn't know what to say when Tyson asked the question, "I mean, what's really wrong with it? It hides your fears and insecurities and it acts like a big, wet security blanket." Kai really didn't know what to say now because he and Tyson had never talked like this before. Tyson looked up into the sky, "And when you cry, no one can really tell." Kai tried to search for any hidden message that may have lurked in those words. Once again Kai turned Tyson around and noticed those chocolate brown orbs had dimmed slightly and become sad.

"Tyson?" Kai's voice was full of worry and Tyson didn't know what to think.

"When you say my name like that…it sounds like you actually care." Tyson looked up and smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

"Of course I do stupid." Kai retorted, "Why wouldn't I? We are friends." There, that word. _Friends_. Tyson repeated the word in his head over a dozen times but never did it equate to being something more. There was that emptiness again and it seemed to pollute the air around them. Kai frowned, Tyson's soft lips melted into a frown again. Kai was not accustomed to seeing Tyson without a smile on his goofy yet handsome face.

"Only friends?" Tyson questioned and turned his back to Kai, "Well, I suppose I can settle with that." Tyson started to walk away again but Kai grabbed onto his wrist and pulled Tyson so quickly that Tyson's face ended up colliding with the older teens chest. A blush quickly attached itself to Tyson's face again. "Kai…" Tyson sighed and put his hand on Kai's chest trying to push away but a hand on his side stopped him. He found enough courage to look up and face Kai with a full blush on his face. "Kai?"

Kai stroked the teens face trying to wipe away the water that soaked his face. His hands then traveled to Tyson's hair and pulled out the band that kept it up in the ponytail. Tyson's blue hair spread out over his shoulders and fell to his neck lightly.

"I like it better when you smile." Kai leaned in and, surprisingly, the blunette never resisted the action. Kai's soft lips connected with Tyson's and the world disappeared around the two. One of Kai's hands rested in Tyson's hair while the other rested on his hip pulling him closer into the kiss. Tyson let his arms hang like a wet a noodle for a short time. Kai released from their kiss first and looked at Tyson as they tried to gain their breath.

Tyson watched Kai's ruby orbs with a steady gaze and held it for as long as he could before he closed them and breathed out. Kai felt a sudden nervousness growing in him. Did he make a mistake? Was Tyson like that? Did Tyson like guys at all? Was Tyson angry? Kai couldn't tell with Tyson's eyes closed and for one of the very few times, Kai was scared of the reaction that he would receive.

"Are you angry?" Kai asked and reached out to stroke Tyson's cheek. Tyson grabbed his hand and Kai snatched it away. The feeling of anger started to creep into him but Tyson, in a sudden move, pulled Kai's hand into his own and placed it on his chest. Kai felt Tyson's heart beating quickly. At this he sent a questioning look at Tyson but the teen had a smile on his face and pulled Kai close to him.

Kai felt a blush stain his cheeks as Tyson held his hand on the still ever so beating heart. Relief seemed to flood through Kai and, he did something only Tyson could make him do, smiled.

"I like it when you smile too." Tyson replied into his chest just loud enough for only Kai to hear. Kai's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink as he gazed down at the blue haired dragon currently resting in his arms. Tyson looked up and smiled, closing the distance between the two of them.

The rain sheltered them from onlookers as the two shared a passionate but gentle kiss. They broke apart when the rain subsided. Kai, who had a raincoat on, was dry. Tyson was soaking wet but the smile on his face warmed the both of them up. Kai's hand was still holding onto Tyson's hand.

"I love you," Tyson whispered into Kai's chest and clung to him.

"I love you," Kai whispered into Tyson's ear. For once in a long time Kai felt truly happy.

"Always and forever?" Tyson asked without any doubt.

"Always and forever." Kai replied and pulled Tyson into the apartment. "Now lets get you dried off." Tyson smiled and allowed Kai to pull him into the apartment. _Who knew the rain could make someone happy. _

**The End**


End file.
